halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pulse laser turret
Untitled I'm confused. Is this a laser or a plasma weapon?--Superluminal 10:25, 22 August 2008 (UTC) hi my name is arbiter 32 and im still new here so i just try to correct grammatical statements. when it talked about the battle damage a pulse laser did to the Commonwealth it said UNSC frigate UNSC Commonwealth. So I tried to get rid of the second UNSC which was highlighted and when i removed it Commonwealth wasnt highlighted. I tried to fix it and now it is red can anyone help? It's fixed now. Oh and sign your edits (on talk pages). Use the button third from the right, the one that looks like cursive. -- Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 01:30, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the help and the tip -- Arbiter32 02:27, 6 July 2007 (UTC) does anyone else think that the blue blasts of light during the first level of H1 and the cutscene afterwards were pulse lasers? Spartan 501 06:15, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :No. Those were Plasma Torpedoes, because pulse lasers are beams (see the Halo 2 Cutscene at the end of Cairo.) Specops306, ''Kora '' 04:45, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Deleted some speculation about yield. Unfortunately, we know too little about Titanium-A to make any assumptions of any kind. Specops306, ''Kora '' 04:45, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Are you sure that is a pulse laser? I all ways thought it was an energy projector. User:66.82.9.82 06:46, 27 January 2008 (UTC) it guts a Marathon-class cruiser in one shot, it has to be an energy projector. nothing else could even hope for such power.Maiar 09:37, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Pulse Lasers DO NOT have to charge. In Halo: First Strike, Cortana found out that pulse lasers are always charged, but have an ineffective cooling system. --Natdogg1 19:22, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Regarding the above posts, I always thought that was an energy projector also. Pulse lasers aren't effective versus larger vessels, yet this beam clearly guts a Marathon-class cruiser. Therefore it probably is not a laser and could be an energy projector. I believe the Pulse laser is intended for use against Long-sword star fighters (due to the significantly lower power than other naval weapons) and a charging cycle would make it difficult to target them effectively.Maiar 09:35, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Image I'm pretty sure that that beam is an energy projector. Its similair to the beams the cruisers fire when they glass Voi, and I think the books refrence pulse lasers as flashes of light that take out incoming missles. I always imagined them as little bursts of energy and on the weaker end of the covenant arsenal. ProphetofTruth 19:10, 18 March 2008 (UTC) im confused I thorght the laser was a covey wepon and that humans could not use lazers till halo 3. how did it end up on the prowlers. themaskedidiot :Heck, we have lasers today. The US army is using them in Iraq and Afghanistan to Blow Stuff Up. They're just horribly complicated and wasteful. Specops306, ''Kora '' 20:00, 18 March 2008 (UTC) And we have plasma-based cutting devices. Maiar 09:29, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Shields Why does the Covenant ship's shield have to drop to let the pulse laser fire? If I remember correctly, the Deployable Cover equipment from Halo 3 is a one-way shield. If the Covenant have this technology, why can't they incorporate it into theit starship shielding? That way they wouldn't have to be vulnerable while they're firing their weapons. Stryker117 22:34, 13 April 2008 (UTC) the deployable cover is only one-way for ballistic (human) weapons. and I agree, this pic could be for an energy progector.--Blackout131 03:43, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Pulse laser on the Prowler a Covenant weapon? I think not. There seems to be a lot of people saying that the Humans adapted Covenant technology and mounted pulse lasers on ONI ships. I feel that mention of this anywhere should be removed, as it is purely speculation. We have no facts to support it, and the simple truth that we use pulse lasers today, even, shows it is most likely to be a UNSC developed armament. The spartan laser, for example, would be a pulse laser, probably developed by UNSC scientists, without using any Covenant technology at all. Just because the two races have the same weapon, doesn't mean only one of them designed it. I'm not discounting that UNSC scientists adapted the Covenant version, but I am pointing out that it is more likely that it wasn't. Diaboy 15:31, 1 August 2008 (UTC) To add, I quote Bungie.net: "Whether separated by vast oceans or the enormous gulfs of interstellar space the basic tools required to compete within the ultra-refined arena of armed conflict are invariably going to resemble one another in either form or function—if not both." Diaboy 11:51, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Power output I put that in because I believed it was important to the article and it's stated in canon. Do not remove it, please. Title I wish to say that just "Pulse Laser" would be a better title than "Pulse Laser Turret" as the article is about a weapon, the turret is just one of the manners in which it can be mounted and used.--Maiar 06:51, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Pulse Laser vs Lifepod In the level Piallar of Autumn when Cortana tells you to hurry because the lifepods are lanching, you can see blue beams shooting the PoA and even destroying a lifepod. I don't believe those could be Energy Projecters because in Halo 2 an Energy Projector could pierce a Marathon Crusier. So they would either be A: Pulse Lasers B: Unknown Covenant weapon. Just pointing that out.--Arabsbananas 22:27, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Good analysis, I'll add the appropriate Era icon. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 14:01, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I had assumed they were Plasma Torpedo's that were moving VERY fast.--Rprince418 03:57, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :No, they were probably lasers. Why would the Covenant use a torpedo on a lifeboat, when they could just kill the ship with it? -- ''' General5 7 ''' talk 04:07, December 5, 2009 (UTC) It was a pulse laser, because as the life boat carrying Master Chief pulls away from the Autumn you can see plasma torpedoes striking the hull, and they're moving much slower. The blast that destroyed the launching life boat was instantly there. -- 06:41, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Damage On the Pulse Laser turret page, I think that the size of the beam itself should be talked about, because on the page it makes me feel like these things could take out smaller ships (frigates) in one short blast and with only one laser beam. I thought the beams were very small and could only damage or burn through a tiny section of the ship. Darb 013 04:41, August 25, 2010 (UTC)